prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elizara
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minamino Kanade page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Penamesolen (Talk) 05:09, March 22, 2011 hi ok I haven't done the summary yet but I will. Oh and good morning ^^ :excuse me but you should leave the cute little cat's user pages alone? I put things there on purpose.Shadowneko 16:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry bro. I thought that didn't belong. -Elizara about the front page If you didn't see the text I sent you the nerd rage guy was at it again. I had to revert it and ban another IP address so it was a mess. See you late tonight. Shadowneko 17:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw. I did do a mild correction on the front page, just some words that were said twice (Nothing serious) but yeah.. What a..I won't say it. Elizara 21:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) OHAI. Why don't you stop deleting my pages -.-? :I keep adding the Candidates for Deletion tag because I know a article needs to be more than one sentence. You are making them way too short. I don't do the deleting, my brother Shadowneko (the admin) does the deleting. I just mark'em when I see'em.--Elizara 18:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Lucky! You honestly got the lucky edit! Congratulations! Cakegobbler 23:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I guess I did; I was sending some unlinked/unused/deleted videos to the deletion queue and cleaning up videos that Toei did takedowns for. (People keep forgetting to do that; rather get it while it's small and before 'Neko has a huge mess to clean up instead of 5-10 pages to delete) But..thank you. ^^ --Elizara 01:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Music template!! XD Got it!!! How does it look?? =) This template's only for OP/ED songs though... CureMisa 15:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think it looks great. If we add the other songs onto it, if it can selectively contract (say only have songs for the series it's on showing) that'd be good too. We also need to fix the pages that are mentioned in my blog, those just look ugly. >< ::OK, will start getting to work~ =) CureMisa 10:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Heyo!! Oh no!! I was just going through the new pictures gallery and marking duplicates, didn't know that pic was linked to your blog!! >< Anyway, I marked that pic because there's a clearer and bigger version which is on Smile!'s main page. So maybe you can replace it with this pic? So sorry once again! ^^; CureMisa 13:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the ep titles!! ^^ I wonder if they took the titles from our wiki though, cause I actually updated them on the Episodes page about 2-3 days ago! XD CureMisa 00:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) hey look at this If you want to help with dead video links look at the video catagory and mark junk for deletion. Shadowneko (talk) 20:27, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll take a look bro, I couldn't find that. ^^ -Elizara (talk) 23:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Thanks for fixing the tables, I'm not really the best at that, haha. I did notice in the history that it took a lot of edits to fix! WonderBuono! (talk) 12:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hello, thank you for helping grammar, i hope you don't get mad when i do some mistakes. Shadow isn't bad he is just trying to make the wikia better which i think he is! "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco! Cure Coco (talk) 19:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, and i saw the history page and wow i saw that you did really good fixes and thank you so much! :) "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" Cure Coco (talk) 20:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, just saying i have begining to learn my mistakes from your fixes that you do in some summaries and i will try to do not make them again, so when i write a summary again, i will hope that i haven't make a big mistake and i don't want to make more mistakes, and i hope i will make it easier for you to correct sentences or words, and thank you so much for correcting me everytime! I really appreciate it! ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 00:46, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::No I don't. I figure you're not a native speaker, and a second language is HARD to learn, so I'm tolerant to a point. ^^ --Elizara (talk) 22:08, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::